Love Is A Painful Thing
by Karen Rhine
Summary: Kurama/Hiei yaoi. Hiei is forced to leave and go halfway across the world, leaving the rest of the team and his beloved Kurama behind. How will the fire demon and youko fair with this commitment?
1. Hiei Has To WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Common sense. If I really owned anything here, would I be a fanfic writer? Just to use your head somewhat. ;)  
  
Warning: Language! Yaoi! You get it.  
  
************  
  
"Fuck! You're.WHAT?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"I'm leaving," Hiei said bluntly, hands in his pockets.  
  
"Why, exactly? Don't you realize that with you gone, we'll have to get another member to fight with us in the tournament?" Kuwabara asked. The others shot him a few looks. "What?? What'd I say??"  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei leaving, and all you can think about is tournaments?! He's our friend!" Kayko snapped. "I can't believe you!!"  
  
She stormed passed him and out of the room. Yusuke glanced at the others, before running after her.  
  
"Hiei, are you going to be back anytime soon?" Botan asked, doing her best to keep a level head. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"To tell the truth, I really don't know. I'm not even sure on what I have to do. I just got a call the other day, and I'm leaving tonight," he told them. Yukina, who had known for some time that they were brother and sister, stared at the floor, before leaving the room as well.  
  
"Yukina! Yukina, come back!" Kuwabara shouted, running after her. Shizuru rolled her eyes.  
  
"Better go after him before he burns something down." she muttered. "Keep in touch, Hiei."  
  
She ran after Kuwabara, leaving just Hiei, Koenma, and Kurama in the room. Koenma pulled down his hat, changing into older Koenma.  
  
"I really hate to see you go," he told Hiei, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're good as a fighter and a friend. Promise to come to the Spirit World whenever possible and visit me!"  
  
Hiei smiled, nodding.  
  
"I promise." Koenma glanced to the side, also smiling, before laughing some, waving, and disappearing. Hiei turned and faced Kurama, who had said nothing this whole time.  
  
"So you're really leaving." Kurama muttered.  
  
"Yes, and I'm sorry my friend. I wish this didn't have to happen."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
"I won't be gone forever, I'm sure."  
  
"How sure?"  
  
Hiei fell silent. Crossing his arms, he looked at the other boy.  
  
"You know, you're making this a lot harder than I wanted it to be."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry if I'm an inconvenience to you, Hiei. I'll just make this easier then." Kurama turned and began to walk off. Hiei went over and grabbed his arm, making him stop.  
  
"Kurama, please don't leave me. I didn't mean it that way. It's just. I'm going half way across the world, for god-knows how long, and I didn't prepare to be saying goodbye for this long. I was really hoping to make it a quick goodbye, see you sometime, and leave, but that's not how it goes I guess." Kurama turned and faced him, putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just." Kurama stopped, averting his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to miss you too," Hiei said, as if reading his thoughts. "Kurama, I really don't want to leave."  
  
"Yeah, you're going to miss all of us. It's understandable."  
  
"Not exactly what I was going to say. Sure, I am going to miss all of you, but I'm going to miss you the most. I really think this shouldn't be admitted, then me leave, but I couldn't say it earlier and I think you need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's just that. Kurama, I love you," Hiei muttered, blushing slightly. He glanced into Kurama's piercing green eyes, seeing a reaction he didn't expect to see. He blinked in surprise.  
  
"I'm glad you told me that, Hiei. It makes it easier for me too, because I feel the same way."  
  
Hiei smiled, making Kurama smile. Then, Hiei raised himself up and his lips met Kurama's. They stayed like that for a few moments, then Kurama stepped back and slid a finger down one of Hiei's cheeks.  
  
"You better go. I love you so much. Keep in touch, alright?" Kurama ensured. Hiei smiled, kissed his finger, and walked off into the night. Kurama stood there for a moment more, and a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Kurama, with his hands in his pockets, was walking through the night. He passed the room everyone else was in, but decided not to enter it. Kayko was arguing with Kuwabara, and it seemed that you could hear her all the way in the netherworld. Instead, he walked into a forest, leaped up on a tree, and sat down on a branch, staring up at the moon.  
  
"Why'd he have to leave me.?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed, feeling tears well up in his eyes again. It wasn't fair. Hiei wasn't supposed to just, leave like that! He slammed a fist against the tree, a few leaves floated to the ground.  
  
"Because he had business to take care of," a voice said from behind him. "It was his obligation to leave, yet it was completely against his will. He wanted to stay here with you."  
  
"Who's there?!" Kurama shouted, jerking his head around, looking. He saw a blue ogre leaning against the tree, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm one of Lord Koenma's head employees. My name is George."  
  
"George? Kind of an odd name for an ogre," Kurama smirked.  
  
"Shut up! Man, I get that waaaaay too much!"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Koenma sent me. Just to keep an eye on things."  
  
"And you know all these things about Hiei, how?"  
  
"Duh! Up in the Spirit World, we see all."  
  
"The way you say it makes it sound.I dunno.just weird and spooky," Kurama laughed. "You try way too hard to sound mysterious."  
  
"You can tell?" George sulked.  
  
"Yes, it's a little too easy. Try harder next time, my friend." Kurama jumped down out of the tree and headed back to the building, George close behind him.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hiei was sitting silently on a plane, going towards his destination. It had been around two hours since he last saw Kurama, and he wasn't sure if he could handle being away so long. Opening the small bag he had brought with him on the plane, he blinked.  
  
"He.didn't." he muttered, reaching down in his bag. Out he pulled was an extremely familiar rose, one that was often used as a weapon. Attached to that rose was a picture of Kurama and a note.  
  
'Never forget me, you better promise. Keep this rose whip with you always. Your love-Kurama.'  
  
He smiled, carefully placing it into the smaller compartment of his bag, pulled his pillow from under his seat, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"You okay?" Kurama asked, sitting down next to Yukina.  
  
"I guess," she sighed. "I just can't believe he's gone. I find out he's my brother, and he bails out on me."  
  
"I know. We're all going to miss him, but he'll come back someday." Yukina glanced up at Kurama, looking silently into his eyes.  
  
"But the inside of you doesn't think that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your eyes tell me you miss Hiei more than you can express. That you're not sure if he'll ever come back. You say those things outloud, but you have yet to believe them."  
  
"Wow. You're good!" Yusuke interrupted. They both looked at him. He grinned.  
  
"But how did you-?" Kurama started.  
  
"Dunno. Instinct, I guess." Then he got slightly confused. "Is that the right word??"  
  
"I think so," Kurama laughed. "You're such a puzzle, Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"He he," Yukina giggled.  
  
"Yes, it is true, I miss Hiei. But it is natural, if you think about it. He's a good friend of mine, and of course he'll be missed!" Kurama lied. Yukina looked at him, as if knowing he lies.  
  
"Whatever you say, fox boy," she winked, standing up and walking around.  
  
"Fox boy?" He turned his attention to the others.  
  
"Look, you KNOW I didn't mean it like that!" Kuwabara was shouting.  
  
"Oh really?!" Kayko shot back. "I don't believe that, Kazuma Kuwabara!"  
  
"Oooooh, full name." Yusuke cringed.  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"You heard me! We ALL know you and Hiei never were that good of friends! I bet you were just so glad to get rid of him!!" Kurama stood up, realizing something had to be done before things really got out of hand.  
  
"Alright you two, that's enough!" he yelled, walking between them and shoving them away from each other. His eyes looked extremely angry. "Is this the way we're going to remember Hiei?! He wouldn't have it! I'm sick and tired of you guys yelling at each other, I can't stand it any more! Just.STOP!"  
  
Kuwabara and Kayko just stood there, blinking in the fox's direction. Kurama, deciding that was enough, stormed out of the building once more and ran off into the night.  
  
"What.what's with him.?" Kuwabara asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I dunno," Kayko whispered. Yusuke said nothing, but just watched as one of his best friends ran off.  
  
"I don't get it. I've never seen Kurama like that," Shizuru muttered. Botan sighed with dreamy eyes. Yukina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's with you?" she asked.  
  
"I know why..." she grinned. Then, she grew cat ears and put her hand up to her mouth. "Meow!"  
  
"I'm gonna go see," Yusuke muttered, standing straight and beginning to walk off. He noticed Kuwabara following him. "No, you're staying. You've made his situation bad enough as it is."  
  
"Whatever, Urameshi!" he spat, turning and walking back. He turned on the television and began watching Cartoon Network. "Ham ham's, let's go!"  
  
"God, he's such a little kid..." Shizuru rolled her eyes. "See what I have to put up with?! He watches Hamtaro, for god's sake."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Yusuke was walking through the forest in the direction that Kurama had darted off to. The moon was up high, the stars were out, the forest was very dark.  
  
"Dammit, shoulda brought a flashlight." He began humming The Red by Chevelle to keep himself company...kinda. A rustle in the bushes made him freeze.  
  
"Yusuke, what do you want?" came Kurama's voice in the background.  
  
"To check on you That stunt back there wasn't pulled by the Kurama I know."  
  
"Well, I was sick of it. Not everybody can keep silent all the time, you know that!"  
  
"Kurama, is this about Hiei leaving?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" Yusuke asked. "Is it?"  
  
"That's none of your concern, Urameshi." Footsteps. He was moving somewhat. His behavior puzzled Yusuke. Never once had he called him 'Urameshi' before...  
  
"Kurama, what the hell's going on with you?! You're not acting like you! Talk to me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Godammit Kurama!"  
  
"Yusuke, if all you're going to do is stand out here and cuss, then go do it somewhere else. I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and stormed off, going back to the others.  
  
"How's it go?" Kayko asked as he walked by.  
  
"Terrible! He's too damn stubborn!" he snapped, going into an empty room and slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Botan pondered, deeply thinking. Her thoughts were disturbed when all of a sudden, teenager Koenma was right in front of her.  
  
"Hey Botan," he greeted.  
  
"AHH!" she screamed, jumping back in alarm. Koenma looked confused. "Don't EVER do that again!!!!"  
  
"Sorry..." he sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh look!" Kuwabara inserted. "Baby boy's here!"  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That." Koenma growled, slanting his eyes.  
  
"Now now boys, no fighting," Botan commanded, shoving Kuwabara back on the couch and making Koenma turning the other direction. "Not in my house."  
  
"But, Botan," Kayko spoke up. "This isn't your-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but it sounds better!"  
  
"Alright! Down to business!" Koenma shouted, changing the subject.  
  
"So why'd you come back?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That's the business," Koenma told him. "I want everyone in here now. Kuwabara! That means you too!!"  
  
Kuwabara jumped in his seat, before turning off the television and sulking over.  
  
"But it was just getting to the good part! Hamtaro was trying to save The Boss, and now I'll never know what happens!" Kuwabara whined. Suzuki kicked him. "OW!"  
  
"Anyway, now that you all are here..." Koenma began.  
  
"Wait!" Kayko interrupted. "Kurama isn't here!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to him later," Koenma started. "Alright, I know that today we lost a valuable member of our team, and that takes time to get used to, but some of you aren't taking it the right way. This fighting, this squabbling, this running out on each other, I won't stand for it. Kuwabara, Kayko, the two of you especially. You all may not see it, but this team is beginning to crumble. That's not what I want happening, so all of you need to chill out! Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Furthermore, Kurama has been greatly affected by Hiei's departure. More affected than any of you can begin to understand. You all should talk to him, try and help him. Yusuke, I know you tried to earlier, but the reason you got nothing was because you approach was entirely wrong. The way you went about it is NOT the way you'll get anything. Kurama is bottling things up inside him that he shouldn't, and you can probably tell. He has been acting different since Hiei left, I'm sure everyone has noticed," he continued.  
  
"Yeah, he has acted different..." Yukina muttered.  
  
"Exactly. Now, everyone remember this and try to shape up. I'm going to go talk to Kurama." Koenma turned and walked out.  
  
"Well, now that's over!" Kuwabara shouted, running back over and turning his show back on. "I hope I didn't miss too much..."  
  
"Wow, that was a mouthfull," Yusuke pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and a very important mouthfull," Botan told him. "We should listen to what Lord Koenma said, he is right. For all we know, something could happen to jepordize every single one of us if we don't take a different turn."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Kurama was once again sitting in a tree, staring at nothing in particular. His cheeks were stained, for he had been crying. Everything had been happening so fast. Hiei leaving...all this fighting...he just couldn't stand it.  
  
"Why'd you have to go, Hiei? I finally know where our relationship stands, and you have to leave." He felt more tears on the way. "God, I just wish you could come back..."  
  
"He had a duty to fulfill, he had no choice. I am sorry this was put before you Kurama."  
  
"Hi Koenma...." Older Koenma stepped out of the shadows and nodded.  
  
"I see you're not doing too well. Had to bail out earlier?"  
  
"Yeah. I couldn't stand the arguing... I don't know, I just didn't want him gone."  
  
"Understandable. You love him."  
  
"I know....."  
  
"He loves you, you know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah... The thing is, every fiber in my body is urging me to run after him."  
  
"Kurama, it may seem like the thing to do, but you can't. Hiei must do this, and you should know almost better than anyone that when a person has an important path set before them, they must take that path. You, too, have had to make such a choice."  
  
Kurama jumped down off the tree and walked over to the pacifiered teenager. Without saying anything, Koenma pulled the redhead into a reassuring embrace.  
  
"I know how you feel," he whispered into Kurama's ear. "I know how much this hurts. Juust try to bear with it, deal with it as best you can. If not just for yourself, do it for Hiei. You should know better than anyone that he would hate for you to be this way."  
  
"I guess you're right," the fox muttered before pulling away. "Just let me have a little more time by myself. I think sleeping out here will be better for me. It'll be easier than the room I had to share with Hiei."  
  
Koenma nodded, bidding him farewell and disppearing. Kurama, now in the silence, all alone, curled up under the tree Hiei would always be at and fell asleep in no time, with only the plants and the ocean as company.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hiei woke up toward the end of the trip, only to find out he had been crying in his sleep. Hurridly, he wiped his eyes on the black cloak he always wore, but to his disappointment a human female had seen.  
  
"Are you alright sir? Is the trip hard on you in some way?" Hiei realizing he should answer her, glanced out the window at the pavement that was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Yes, it's very hard. I'm having to go away from the only one I love."  
  
Without another word, he began collecting his things.  
  
"This is your captain speaking," came the airplane intercom. "This trip has came to an end. I welcome each and every one of you to New York City, one of the most famous places in the United States of America. Enjoy you're stay and I hope you find the happiness you look for."  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
"Find happiness? Oh no, that won't happen with me. I've left it..."  
  
************  
  
AN: Well, how is it? My first Yu Yu Hakusho story, and a yaoi at that, so I hope I did okay. Tried to get the characters as best I could. If anyone has any suggestions, review and voice them or email me at squeakychair101r@fanforce.net. Ja ne for now! 


	2. Bad News Involving the Makai

Dislcaimer: It sucks, but it's common sense. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Warning: Language. Yaoi. Characters slightly OOC.  
  
AN: I did not do this fic alone! If it hadn't been for Gabbi and Demon Dog, I probably wouldn't have come up with anything. This wonderful fanfiction.net author aided in my writer's block for this story! I give credit to her, for as I said, I did not do this one alone. Read her stories, they're really good. Thank you so much Gabbi-san!! ^_^  
  
*******************  
  
Hiei got out of the airport a few hours later and waited for a taxi. He glanced at some of the people walking around him.  
  
There were mothers and their complaintent children and there were those young couples with their hands laced together.  
  
Hiei quickly brushed away a tear, before it fell and turned into a round gem.  
  
"Kurama... I really miss you..."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Suuichi... please get out of that room... come on..."  
  
"...no."  
  
Kurama had locked himself in his room right after all the fighting that had taken place. He wanted everyone to just leave him alone.  
  
He just wanted people to not even think about him.  
  
"Suuichi, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Kassan."  
  
"...is this anything that has to do with a girl or something?"  
  
"...no..."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I just want to be alone."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"NOTHING."  
  
Kurama covered his mouth, shocked at what he said.  
  
"Suuichi..." the response was quieter this time. Kurama cursed lightly under his breath. He hadn't meant to hurt her...  
  
"Well, I'm going to fix some food, so... if you get hungry, just come on down." There were footsteps that slowly faded. Kurama closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Here I go, hurting others because of my own personal problems... Dammit, when will things just be okay again? When can I just lay down and wish everything away?" he asked himself, lying down on his bed and facing the wall. A tear fell.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hiei entered the hotel room he was assigned on the phone, dropped his bags, and sat down on a bed quietly. Stupid humans. He had to use a phone. He had to ride the plane. It would've been easier for him to travel by himself, but no. The person that made him come here said that it would be too risky. Rolling his eyes, he had reluctantly agreed to it.  
  
His surroundings weren't too bad though. At least the room looked nice. And yet, he hated it. The wallpaper, the type of furniture, the beds, even the bathroom. He hated all of it. They were too much like Kurama's house, Kurama's room. The room he had been in so many times, whether it was just to perch on his windowsill and talk with him or lie injured on his bed while he was taken care of. It was all to similar. The only real difference was the fact that Kurama's scent did not linger peacefully in the air.  
  
The small fire demon felt his red eyes begin to sting a little. The same feeling he had before, when he had woken up crying. Before long, he was crying once again. He lay down on his stomach on the huge bed and cried into a pillow. He was so alone, he missed his fox. Yes, he could say that now. His fox. Kurama WAS his fox, and that was reassuring. There was a being out there who loved him, and it was the beautiful redhaired youko he adored so much. But then again, what good would it be if he could never see him? Then, the phone rang, making him jump. Trying to pull himself together, he stood up, wiped his eyes, took control of his voice as much he could, and answered it.  
  
"What?" he asked bitterly into the reciever, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Hello Hiei. You remember me, right? I called you the other day about coming to New York."  
  
"Yes, I remember," he snapped. "So why are you calling now?"  
  
"Well, I hope your trip was productive. I wanted to check up on you before we had our meeting." Hiei cursed under his breath. He was in no state to meet with a human at the moment.  
  
"And?" His voice got more bitter each time he talked.  
  
"Hiei, are you alright? You seem stressed over something."  
  
"I don't matter right now," he almost shouted, eyes hardening, yet wet with tears. "Just get down to business."  
  
"Alright then. I was hoping we could meet in your room, around, say, six tonight. Is that alright with you?"  
  
Hiei glanced at the clock. The time read 4:26 pm. He sighed, thinking it over for a moment. He had an hour and thiry-four minutes. Should be enough time to pull himself together.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Alright then, Hiei, I'll come at six. Have a good stay, and I will see you later!" This man sounded too cheerful.  
  
"Hn." He slammed the phone down, gathered up the tear gems on the pillow, placed them in his pocket, and returned to his position on the bed. All he could think about was Kurama. Every time he thought about him, his heart ached more, but he couldn't stop. It was an odd feeling, one that he discovered recently and regretted it. It was never like this. Back in Tokyo, he could always be around Kurama, feel the love he felt, but never ache over it. Because Kurama was always there. He always was...  
  
He sat back up and snarled, baring his small fangs. He had stopped crying, but the pain was still intense. Uncounciously, he had wandered out onto the balcony of the hotel room and was perched on the railing. If he hadn't stopped himself, he would've jumped onto a tree and made his way around like he did when he went to Kurama's.  
  
"Dammit!" he shouted at himself. "Pull yourself together!"  
  
He said those words, but it was harder to do than he thought. People had heard him, because he was getting stared at by some of them in the hotel pool. He glared downwards.  
  
"What the hell are you humans looking at?!" Then he sweatdropped. He didn't mean to say 'humans'. It did work though. Everyone just went back to what they were doing and ignored him. God, he hated New York. Everyone he had encountered were worse than the humans in Japan. He had actually gotten use to them. Finally, getting tired of the looks he kept getting, he jumped off the rail and went back into the room.  
  
He strided over to the large mirror placed on a wall and examined his face. His eyes were red from crying. Well, they had always been red, but you get it. That other kind of red. Yeah. Anyway! He frowned his usual frown. He couldn't be seen by that human like this. After all, it would arouse questions, and Hiei wanted to avoid that at all cost.  
  
"Dammit..." he cursed again, refraining from smashing the mirror out of frustration. The bathroom was near, and he entered it, walking over to the sink. The cold water was turned on, some gathered in his cupped hands, and splashed onto his face. This was repeated a few more times, before he dried his face with a towel and looked back in a mirror. Well, it still looked like he had been crying, but it was a lot better. By the time the human arrived, he would probably look his normal self again.  
  
He wandered back over to the bed, lied down, and closed his eyes. His thoughts were filled with Kurama, his beautiful youkai, until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Now, pay close attention class. This will be on your test," the teacher was blabbering, writing on the chalkboard and explaining the equations. Kurama sat at his usual desk beside the window. He had his head resting on one hand, the other holding his pencil. He was taking the notes, copying the examples, but he wasn't paying close attention. He was staring out the window, all thoughts focused on Hiei. Well, that is until he wandered occasionally to the conversation they had the other night...  
  
That was the way it had been all day. He hadn't payed much attention in any of his classes, actually. He was thinking about Hiei way too much. In science, he had almost broken down crying. He wasn't alone though. For some reason, Botan, still remaining her human girl position, had switched schools. Instead of attending school with Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, she had switched to his school. Ironically, she was in every single class with him, and she made sure to sit near him in every one. Suddenly, a piece of folded paper was thrown on his desk. He looked down at it blinking. His name was scribbled on the front of it. It was from Botan.  
  
'You haven't been yourself today, youko. You okay?' it said. He turned foreward to write a reply.  
  
'I'm fine. I'm just thinking of things, that's all.' He tossed it over to her carefully. After a moment, it was tossed back.  
  
'Thinking, eh? Hehe, what of?' Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
'Just...things.'  
  
'Hiei?'  
  
'-_-'  
  
'Ooh, yup! You're thinking about Hiei!'  
  
'Botan, shut up.'  
  
'=^^= Moew!' Kurama shot Botan a look, then crumpled up the paper and stuck it in his bag. She shrugged, grinning, and turned her attention back to the math. Kurama, once again, stared out the window. The teacher was asking a question, but he didn't hear it.  
  
"Why don't you answer, Suuichi?" Kurama snapped out of his trance and looked up front. He blinked.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?"  
  
"Do you have an answer to the problem?" He glanced at Botan, who gave him a 'Can't help you' look. He sighed, looking back up at the teacher.  
  
"I didn't hear the question, sir..." he mumbled.  
  
"So, you're saying you weren't paying attention?"  
  
"Yes, sir..."  
  
"Very well then," the teacher sighed. He then turned and proceeded to ask someone else. Botan held up a piece of paper that read 'BUSTED!!' on it. Kurama shot her another look, before staring outside again.  
  
The rest of class went by real fast. When the bell ring, Kurama gathered up his things, Botan standing beside him.  
  
"See what trouble the absent-minded can cause for themselves?" she asked softly.  
  
"Botan, shut up. I don't need to hear this," he snapped. Botan blinked a little, but knowing he was having a hard time lately, said nothing After everything was together, they both began to make their way out of the room, when the teacher stopped them.  
  
"Botan, can you please go on ahead? Suuichi, I need to speak with you," he asked. Botan nodded, mouthing a good luck to Kurama, and hurried out. Kurama followed the teacher up to his desk.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked. He had never been pulled after class before.  
  
"Suuichi, are you alright? You've never wandered off during my class like today. In fact, some of the other teachers have said about you doing the same thing in there too. Is something happening outside of school you would like to talk about?" he began, sorting out some homework papers as he did so.  
  
'I do, but you would never begin to understand them,' he thought. 'I could never say to him that I'm in love with a fire demon, but he left last night, maybe never to return. Even after we both admitted we loved each other. And yes, I said he, not she. I'm fucking gay! I don't think that would go down too well...'  
  
"Well?" the man spoke up, breaking Kurama's thoughts once more.  
  
"Um, with all due respect sir, you could never begin to understand what's going on with me outside of school."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
'God, must he pry?? Well, I guess I can keep it simple....'  
  
"Sir, the only thing I can say is that the one person I love with all my heart had to leave last night. Had to go halfway across the planet, and there's a great chance it's for good too."  
  
"You mean, like, never to return or see you again?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but I can't say any more." Without another word, he rushed from the classroom and headed towards his locker, keeping his head down. Botan was waiting for him, leaning up against his locker. She moved so he could get into it.  
  
"Well? What was that about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing really. Just about not paying attention in class, that's all," he muttered, putting his math book up and getting his health book. "Come on, we have health to go to..."  
  
Botan nodded and they both made their way to the next class.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Yusuke was walking down an alley, keeping out of sight. He had tried to disguise himself all day so no one would realize he still went to school. Today he just felt like skipping, so he did. Going further into the alley, he literally ran into Koenma. They both crashed to the ground. Yusuke sat up and stared at the teenager sitting beside him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing down here?!" he shouted. Koenma smacked a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Will you shut up?" he snapped. "Do you want to attract attention??"  
  
"Well, what are you doing here, Koenma?" Yusuke asked, quieter.  
  
"That's what I should be asking you. Shouldn't you be at school?"  
  
"Didn't feel like going." Koenma rolled his eyes. "What's that about, pacifier junkie?"  
  
"I thought I told you to stop calling me names, Yusuke."  
  
"Oops, sorry. I forgot."  
  
"And I don't enjoy sarcasm either. If you really must know, I'm down here to keep an eye on things."  
  
"What kind of things, exactly?"  
  
"Kurama." Yusuke raised an eyebrow, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Whatever you say, but you're in the wrong place. Kurama's school is nowhere near here. Besides, he's got Botan with him."  
  
"Listen, I know his school isn't here, and I know Botan is with him, but still. I was going to keep an eye out, just in case. If you've forgotten, Botan can't do her regular duties, for she poses as a student there."  
  
"If you knew the school wasn't near here, then why exactly ARE you here?"  
  
"Well, I figured out the school wasn't near here a few minutes before you crash-landed. I got lost," Koenma chuckled nervously, putting a hand behind his neck in embarassment. Yusuke sweatdropped and fell over.  
  
"Besides, don't you have a lot of work to do in Spirit World?"  
  
"Not really. My father came back yesterday. He's going to be leaving again in a week or two, but until that happens, I have some free time. I was thinking about asking someone for directions until I remembered the way."  
  
"Not like you'd get much help anyway, posing as a teenager who sucks on a pacifier 24/7..." he muttered. Koenma glared down at him.  
  
"For your information, I don't always have the pacifier, so there!" he snapped.  
  
"Prove it." Koenma, getting impatient, rolled his eyes again and grumbled a 'fine'. He reached up, pulled out the pacifier, and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"There. Happy?!" Yusuke blinked in amazement. "Now what is it??"  
  
"Wow..." he gasped. "You DO have a mouth under there!"  
  
Koenma growled and whalloped Yusuke on the back of the head, making him fall over again.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"That's what you get Yusuke. Stop teasing me and go do your own thing." He put his hands in his pocket and walked off. Yusuke sat there, rubbing his head in pain.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Botan and Kurama were now attending health class, sitting beside each other once again.  
  
"Alright, class, settle down," the teacher called for attention. "I know I promised you a request day, don't ask me why I did. Now I regret it! Yes, I did get some requests, every single one of them the same actually...I think you all plot together against me, I really do."  
  
Botan looked over at Kurama, who raised an eyebrow. She shrugged in return.  
  
"Fine..." she sighed, continuing. "Well, our request is the different types of relationships. God, the things we discuss in school...."  
  
Some people laughed, others looked excited. The teacher rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know why you people like this topic so much. It's transparently clear that at least half of you are homophobic! But, oh well. I hadn't made a lesson plan for today anyway. The first type of relationship is the most common one, a male dating a female. Also known as a straight couple. Earlier on, we learned more about the behavioral patterns of this particlar genre, so I won't get into that at the moment. Another type is where a female dates another female. This one is most- commonly known as a lesbian relationship."  
  
"Kristina's a lesbian!" some guy shouted. That was followed by laughing and a loud smack by Kristina. Botan smiled somewhat.  
  
"Moving onward," the teacher said, stricter, making them quiet down. "The other relationship is where a male dates another male, also know as a gay relationship."  
  
Kurama glanced at the floor when she said this. His thoughts automatically turned back to Hiei, and the other night when they had shared the kiss.  
  
"That's what Kiaba is!" Kristina yelled, getting him back for the ealier comment.  
  
"I'm on Yu-Gi-Oh!" he laughed, and was smacked again.  
  
"You wish, gay boy!" Another girl, named Lauren, grinned. "You're such a dork!"  
  
"Alright! That's enough! Everyone quiet down, now!" the teacher yelled. Everyone immediately shut up and looked foreward. "You see, this is why I can never have conversations like this with you people. You turn it into a joke, and it is most-certainly not. People cannot help the way they feel about another person, whether opposite genders or the same. Being gay or lesbian is no laughing matter, but you treat it as one. I'm a sure that a few of you like the same gender as yourself. Maybe you don't realize it as of now, or don't wan't to admit it. And what I really hate is when people pick on the ones that aren't striaght. That makes me sick. Don't get me wrong, every single one of you are good at heart, but I won't lie either. I have seen some of you pick on people different than yourselves. If someone is gay, then they shouldn't be afraid to make it known, but the way they are treated makes them afraid to! I personally think that everyone is gay in a certain way, if not actually dating the same gender."  
  
"But, we're only joking around..." Kiaba started.  
  
"Exactly, but it gets twisted." Throughout this entire conversation, Kurama found it harder to bear.  
  
"I think people that are gay should just disappear from the face of the earth. I mean, if they like the same gender, how the hell are they gonna reproduce, to keep the human race going? In my opinion, gays and lesbians are just an obsticle in the way, about should be eliminated."  
  
"Michael!" Laura shouted.  
  
"What?! It's my opinion!" Michael defended.  
  
"Yeah Laura, his opinion can be voiced and heard. I think he's right."  
  
"Well," Laura snapped. "I was asking you, now was I Mamarou?"  
  
Kurama could feel tears threatening. If he cried in class, god knows what would happen. He quickly raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Suuichi?" the teacher asked.  
  
"May I be excused, please?" he almost begged, keeping his eyes down. Botan began looking concerned.  
  
"Yes." Kurama didn't hesitate. He immediately stood up and ran out of the room and straight to the balcony outside. Running over to the railing, he rested his elbows on the metal and held his face, crying.  
  
Back in the room, Botan ran out after Kurama, not bothering to say a thing to the teacher.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright?" she asked softly. Kurama's shook his head.  
  
"Far from it..." he mumbled. Botan put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's alright. Everything'll turn out fine, you'll see." She pulled Kurama into a hug. While standing there, she saw Lord Koenma standing in a tree with his arms crossed, watching silently. She turned her attention back to the crying kitsune.  
  
"I'm sure Hiei'll come back some day. Don't loose hope Kurama. Hang on to what the two of you have, and you'll never really be seperated," she whispered, rubbing his back.  
  
"I...don't want to stay here..." he mumbled. Botan nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll get the headmaster to grant us permission to leave. I'll take you home, okay?" Kurama nodded slightly, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. They exited the blacony and went back over to the room. Koenma turned and leaped off. Kurama stopped before they reached the door to the classroom.  
  
"I can't go back in there," he mumbled.  
  
"That's okay. I'll get our stuff." She went in, grabbed their bags, lightly explained to the teacher, and the two of them made their way to the headmaster.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
A loud knock on the hotel door made Hiei jerk out of his slumber. He scowled, not bothering to put on his cloak, and went to answer the door. A human was standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, glaring at him.  
  
"It's me Hiei. May I come in?"  
  
"I guess." He stepped away from the door and sat down on the bed. He came in, shut and locked the door, and sat near him.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I made you come here."  
  
"Yes, because I disagree," he frowned.  
  
"It's about the Makai." This grabbed Hiei's attention. How could a human know about the Makai?  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"The Makai," this human repeated. "And your Jagan eye."  
  
"How do you know this? Who are you?" he asked, eyes slanting. "This type of information shouldn't be known by humans."  
  
"Well, that's alright then, because I'm not human. I'm like you, a fire demon. I must say, it's wonderful that I can meet you. I've heard so many tales about you and that Jagan eye you possess. It's absolutely amazing."  
  
"What's your name, or do you have one?"  
  
"You may call me what everyone else calls me. I go by Ripper." Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ripper?"  
  
"It's a long story. I'll save it for another time, alright?" Hie nodded.  
  
"So, what about the Makai and my Jagan? I don't get how this goes together."  
  
"The problem is, I'm not too sure about it myself. The only real thing I know it that the Makai are showing up around here. I looked up on the portal used by these demons, and it said something about the Jagan being a key weapon," Ripper told Hiei. The whole time, Hiei listened with great interest, making sure he caught every word.  
  
"Key weapon?"  
  
"Well, something along those lines. If not a key weapon, then it's greatly needed."  
  
"And that's why you contacted me."  
  
"Exactly. We need to strike as soon as possible."  
  
Hiei nodded, fully understanding why he was summoned to this place. There would definitely be a lot of fighting. Yet...could he survive it all? Thinking this over, he realized he should be with Kurama, even just a little bit, just in case he was killed.  
  
"Ripper, if it's alright, can I go back to Tokyo for a few days? In case I die, there's something I have to take care of."  
  
Ripper sighed, but nodded. Hiei grabbed his sword and cloak, put them on, and jumped off the balcony and out of sight.  
  
"Keep forgetting about his god-like speed. Well, he better not stay gone for too long. I'm still not sure when these demons are going to come along..."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Botan and Kurama walked up and entered Kurama's house, taking his mother by surprise.  
  
"Suuichi, what are you doing home from school so early?!" she asked, running over.  
  
"Suuichi was feeling really bad, so he was allowed to come home. They let me help him," Botan lied. "All he needs is some rest, and he should be fine in the morning.  
  
"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Suuichi," his mother smiled, going back to what she was doing. They went up to Kurama's room. He opened his window to let a breeze in, put his bag on the desk with his books, and sat down on his bed.  
  
"You gonna be alright?" Botan asked. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'll just get some sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday," he smiled. "See you then."  
  
Botan nodded, exiting the room. Kurama lay down and after a while, fell asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later that night, Kurama opened his eyes. The room was pretty dark and the window was still open. He could've sworn he heard something. Turning his head, he saw a small, black figure crouched on his windowsill. He sat up in the bed.  
  
"Hiei, is that you?" he asked softly. The figure leaped into the room, shutting the window behind him and coming into the moonlight. It was Hiei.  
  
"Hn." Was all that was said. Yes, it was Hiei. It was no dream. Kurama's beloved fire demon was standing in the middle of his room.  
  
"So it is real..." he muttered.  
  
"Yes, this is real, fox. I came to pay you a little visit," he told him, crossing his arms.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He stood up, not bothering to put on the shirt he had stripped himself of earlier, and walked over to Hiei. "You look...troubled."  
  
"Sort of. The reason I had to go all the way to New York is because of some demons that are coming. My Jagan is needed. I am not entirely sure if I will live until the end of this, so I came to see you for a few days."  
  
"You came all the way back here to see me?"  
  
"Of course, stupid fox!" he scowled, but went much closer to Kurama. Without a word, Kurama pulled him into a tight hug. Then, he took him over and they sat beside each other on the soft bed. Hiei smiled slightly, leaning over and nuzzling Kurama passionatly. In return, Kurama leaned down and kissed Hiei's neck gently a few times. Then, the youko purred and whispered seductivly in Hiei's ear.  
  
"So...have you slept good at all since our last meeting?" he asked, as close to his ear as possible without actually touching it.  
  
"Kare kusa ni me korobi hitori nemuru yoru wa, fukushuu no yame dake Jagan no saki ni meta," he whispered back, just as soft, glancing sadly at Kurama. (phrase translation: Sleeping in the dead grass alone in the cold nights, there are only vengeful dreams the third eye sends into my eyes.)  
  
"Well, maybe I'll have to change that, ne?"  
  
"Good lord fox." Hiei rolled his eyes. "Is that all you've thought of?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Kurama smiled. "I am certainly nor as bad as Yusuke is about Kayko."  
  
This got a laugh from Hiei, which made Kurama grin. He wrapped an arm around the smaller youkai's waist and pulled him close. The fire demon shook his head, but did not complain. In fact, he leaned against Kurama and shut his eyes. Kurama glanced down at him, smiled, and stroked his arm lightly.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, someone's tired," he muttered softly and seductivly. Hiei sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes, but at the same time, he felt slightly aroused. The way Kurama talked, it almost seemed like he was trying his best to sound erotic. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Kurama rest his head on his neck.  
  
"I had a long trip, you know..."  
  
"Well, let's get some sleep then." Kurama made sure his bedroom door was locked. After all, he didn't want his mother walking in on the two of them sleeping together. He walked back over, watching Hiei silently as he took off his black cloak and sword putting them beside Kurama's own shirt.  
  
'Don't jump him, he's had a hard and long day. Don't jump him, don't jump him, don't jump him...' Kurama thought to himself.  
  
"This is the first time you've been on my bed without being hurt, isn't it?" he asked, trying to destract himself. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Yes, and in total, I've been on this bed four times now. Kind of funny, wouldn't you think?" Kurama smirked, making Hiei blush a little.  
  
"You're about to drop dead, and I'm tired as well, Hiei," Kurama yawned. "Sleep now, talk more tomorrow."  
  
Kurama lied down on the bed, Hiei crawling over beside him. He pulled Hiei close to his own body, nuzzling him, and closing his eyes. Hiei smiled, kissed Kurama on the lips, then the forehead, and closed his eyes as well, snuggling as close to his sweet fox as possible. Both of them hoping this would last forever.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"So, Yukina is heading over?" Kayko asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"Yes. She should arrive any moment."  
  
"What's with you?" Shizuru asked, raising an eyebrow at Kuwabara, who looked like he was about to explode.  
  
"Yukina!" he shouted, seeing her walking up the path. "Yukina, Yukina, Yukina!!"  
  
He ran, or leaped, out, arms flailing, mouth spread in a huge grin. A smile appeared on Yukina's lips as he ran over.  
  
"Why, hello Kazuma," she said softly. He grabbed her hands.  
  
"And how might a beautiful flower like you be faring on a perfect day such as this? Ahh, a perfect day for a perfect girl." He got punched on the back of the head by Shizuru.  
  
"Stop your sweet-talking, little bro. It makes you sound stupid." He fell to the ground, foot twitching. Yukina laughed quietly and followed Shizuru over to the others, Kuwabara sulking close behind him.  
  
"So Botan, what is this about the Makai?" Yusuke asked, leaning on the wall beside Kayko. "I'm not quite clear on this here!"  
  
"The thing is, I'm not sure on it myself. If only Hiei was here... He'd be bound to know something. Although I'm sure Kurama has a few ideas." She looked around. "Where is Kurama? Isn't he always here by now?"  
  
"I did tell him about the group meeting the other afternoon," Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I was there!" Kuwabara announced proudly. "So I know he got the message."  
  
"It isn't like Kurama to not show up..." Kayko looked worried. Yusuke put an arm around her, even though it was clear that he, too, seemed uncertain.  
  
"Maybe he slept in?" Yukina suggested.  
  
"Whether Kurama is here or not, we must get down to business," Koenma said, popping into the room.  
  
"Koenma!!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Stop doing that, you toddler!" Yusuke screamed. Koenma put hands over his ears and glaring at the spirit detective.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, I am getting tired of this name calling. Now, I have meen monitering and doing some research. This is a real bad time everyone..."  
  
"Well then, don't hold out on us! Tell us what's going on!" Kuwabara requested. Koenma sighed depressingly, floating in midair.  
  
"Alright, but brace yourselves. This news is not good at all. The Makai is planning something big, which is extremely bad for us, and the living world. Possibly even the Spirit World for that matter!"  
  
"Oh god..." Botan whispered. "Koenma, sir, what have you seen?!"  
  
"Demons are coming. More than normal. They're grouping in major cities around the world, and soon they'll go for the smaller ones, I fear."  
  
"The world?!" Yusuke shouted. "How the hell can we deal with that?!?!"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to think of something. For now, I have groups of spirit detectives stationed in most of the large cities. My father and I are trying to take care of this best we can. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you need to join this fight. You have to look after Tokyo, you're the group for this city. We must locate the portals in this area and destroy the demons that come from it before they get too far. Yukina, if you're up to it, you may also fight. I'm putting this choice before you, and you can refuse. Since you are Hiei's sister and an ice apparation, I'm sure you're a decent fighter." Koenma seemed to get more and more stressed the more he talked.  
  
"I'm prepared to do whatever's needed to protect this world. Even if it does mean to risky my life and join the battle," she told him, seemingly determined.  
  
"Count me in too," Genkai said, walking in. Koenma nodded.  
  
"The more, the better."  
  
"Koenma, sir, I'll do what I can to help." Botan stepped foreward.  
  
"Very well... Kayko, Shizuru, if you would come with me. Things will not be safe for you when the fighting begins. I also believe that Yusuke and Kuwabara will be better off is they knew you were safe. They can focus better not having to worry about anyone that cannot defend themselves against enemies of this magantude."  
  
"Alright Koenma," Shizuru nodded, walking over to him.  
  
"Kayko?"  
  
"Just a moment." She turned to Yusuke. He looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Go with him Kayko," he whispered. "You'll be safer in the Gate of Judgement. They'll take care of you there."  
  
"But Yusuke, I don't want to leave you..."  
  
"I'll be fine. Hey, I'm a spirit detective, this is my job. I won't be able to do as good with you around. I'd be too focused on if you were safe then the battle. You'll be a lot better off going with him. I promise I'll be fine. Besides, from up there, you can watch me without being in harm's way." He leaned down and kissed her, giving her a reassuring smile. She nodded, went over to Koenma, and the three of them disappeared.  
  
"You did the right thing Yusuke," Botan spoke up, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," Yukina agreed. "She'll be safer up there."  
  
"I know. All I want is for to be safe, no matter what I have to do," he said quietly.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, seeing no Kurama in the bed next to him. Finding this slightly odd, he sat up and looked around. The door was still shut and locked, but the window had been opened and Kurama was nowhere to be found. He frowned momentarily, then spotted a folded piece of paper on the desk that hadn't resided there the previous night.  
  
"Did he go out...?" he asked himself, walking over to the desk. He picked up the note and unfolded it, glancing at the unfamiliar handwriting. It was definitely not Kurama's, either.  
  
I have him. You know who. Come over to the large group of trees behind his school. Arrive there unattended and unarmed. If, in the event that you don't follow these exact intructions, we will kill Kurama and force you to watch.  
  
Hiei cursed under his breath in various lanuages. His hand balled into a fist, crushing the paper he had been reading. Without thinking, he kicked the desk chair, making it crash to the floor loudly. He froze. Kurama's human mother was still in the house. Her whereabouts weren't hidden for long, because afer a few minutes there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Suuichi? Is everything alright in there?"  
  
Hiei, with lack of anything better to do, jotted 'Yes, everything's fine' on a small piece of paper, darted over, and slipped it under the door, careful not to make any sound that would cause her to believe that Kurama really wasn't in his room.  
  
"Alright, just checking. If you like, I'm fixing some eggs. Come down of you feel up to breakfast." She walked off. Hiei smiled. It had worked. He frowned again though, worried about Kurama. Without hesitation, he grabbed his cloak, put it on, and in a blur he was out the window.  
  
'If anything's happened to you, Kurama, I don't know what I'll do...' he thought to himself, darting from tree to tree, unseen by the human eye. Before long, he was behind the school, landing in the forest. Staying alert, on his guard, he began walking around, in hopes of finding his love. Finally, he entered a small clearing, and saw him.  
  
It was horrible. Kurama was tied up to a large oak tree, hands bound by rope. He just hung there, unconsious. His breathing wasn't consistant. He was taking short breaths that showed his pain. His pants had been slightly ripped, and there were cuts and bruises all over his body. He had a black eye and blood was running down his right arm, dripping onto the grass below him. Hiei's eyes widened in fear that he might be too late. Hurridly, he ran over to Kurama. Just when he was about to get him down, a voice spoke.  
  
"Leave him, now. Touch him, I kill him. Now, turn around." Hiei froze and turned around. He came face to face with Karasu, making him snarl viciously.  
  
"You. I should've known..." he growled, standing right in front of Kurama. Karasu smirked.  
  
"Hoped you would remember me, lovely little Hiei. I am rather envious of you... After all, Kurama adores you, more than the world itself. I find you very, very, very lucky to have such a rare beauty love you," he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Let him go and I might consider sparing your life," Hiei threatened, eyes showing that he meant every word he spoke.  
  
"I dare you to attack me in your position," Karasu smirked, again.  
  
"Very well, though that's a mistake. But don't worry, it's the last one you'll ever make."  
  
Karasu continued to smirk, and without his mask, Hiei could see every one of them. It made him growl. He was sick and tired of seeing the cocky smirk. Crouching slightly, keeping his eyes on Karasu, he contemplated his attack. He could use Dragon of the Darkness Flame...or use his Jagan eye to give him a power boost. Without his sword, there was little option, but he hadn't brought it because he didn't want to see his love die. Reaching up, making sure Karasu did no sudden movements, he took off the bandage that kept his Jagan hidden. It glowed red, and Karasu just stared at it.  
  
'Perfect,' Hiei thought. 'Maybe it'll hypnotize him long enough for me to destroy him...'  
  
Before Karasu could do anything to stop him, Hiei forced himself into a spirit energy boost, one of great magnitude. He lifted his bandaged arm, fire surrounding it. He channeled the fire into his hand, and with his Jagan glowing brightly, shot a huge cannon of fire at Karasu. It made contact, and he fell to the ground, screaming and burning. It wasn't long before what was left had stopped moving all together. The black dragon appeared on his arm where the bandages had burned off. He fell to his knees, but wrapped his Jagan back up. He was spent. That time, he had used so much energy, he was glad it killed Karasu right then and there, because if it hadn't, he would be the one dead on the ground.  
  
Gathering up the last of his energy, he changed his focus to Kurama. The fighting must have stirred up something, because he moved slightly and his breathing wasn't as short. Hiei smiled, relieved. He forced himself to stand up and stagger over, untying Kurama. Then, they both fell to the ground with a thud. Hiei dragged himself until he had Kurama on his back and he was lying on his chest. He did keep his eyes open to moniter to larger boy, when finally he saw Kurama's eyes flicker a little. It was as if all his energy suddenly flowed back into him, and he bolted into a sitting position.  
  
"Kurama?! Are...are you alright?" he asked urgently. His response was a weak smile.  
  
"H-hiei. You came."  
  
"Of course I did. Do you honestly think I would leave you like this?"  
  
"I thought I'd never get to see you again. To be honest, I was real scared."  
  
"It's alright to be scared. Everyone does at one point in their existance."  
  
"Do you get scared, Hiei?"  
  
"Of course I do. I was terrified today. I thought I might loose you."  
  
Kurama smiled again, reached a hand up and brushed Hiei's face. A tear fell out of Hiei's eye and fell to the ground, turning into a beautiful, round gem.  
  
"Ssh, don't cry, my fire demon. I'm going to be alright," he whispered, picking up the gem and kissing it, then placing it in his pocket. "I promise, I won't leave you."  
  
Hiei leaned down and kissed Kurama. The kiss was unlike anything Kurama had felt before. He kissed back without hesitation, savoring this very moment. Never before had he shown this much passion for the youko. Kurama placed a hand on the back of Hiei's neck, holding him there. He broke away momentarily, to which Hiei made a face of dislike. He smiled, emerald eyes gazing deep into crimson ones, and licked the fire demon's lips lightly.  
  
"Kurama, that tickles!" Hiei grinned.  
  
"Did you like it, though?"  
  
"Hai, very much so." He leaned back down and kissed Kurama's neck, his hand holding the fox's waist on one side. Kurama grabbed the fire demon's other hand and kissed it.  
  
"Hiei, I'm worn out..." he whispered, feeling his spirit energy weaken slightly. Hiei stopped what he was doing and looked at him.  
  
"Sleep?" was all that was said, but it was right to the point. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Hai. Ai shiteru Hiei," he muttered and closed his eyes. Hiei, respecting his youkai greatly, sat up straight and watched him for a moment. Then, feeling his spirit energy fall as well, he curled up beside Kurama, held his hand, and placed his head upon the fox's bare chest, where he was facing towards him, stroked his arm lightly until he, too, fell into a deep sleep.  
  
************  
  
Ceari: And there's chappie 2! Hehe, Hiei and Kurama are so kawaii. ^_^ Well, things are gonna start getting down to the nitty gritty. I heard that somewhere. Nitty gritty. Hee, isn't that a funny phrase?  
  
Kurama: With all due respect, can you please shut up?  
  
Ceari: Watch it kitsune! I can easily make Hiei get killed in the next chapter!  
  
Hiei: *pouts*  
  
Kurama: Shutting up!  
  
Ceari: Whahahaha. I have the power.  
  
He-Man: I AM THE POWER!!!  
  
Ceari: -_- Get outta here! *shoves him off*  
  
Hiei: *blinku blinku* Who the hell was that?  
  
Ceari: Am I really supposed to know that? I'm only the authoress here... I CAN'T MAKE DECISIONS!!  
  
Kurama: *sweatdrop* Isn't that you're job?  
  
Ceari: *matter-of-factly* Of course not, that's my muse's job! Duh! *pulls out a naked chibi Heero in a tea cup* ^_^  
  
Hiei: -_- What's that?  
  
Ceari: Uh, my muse!  
  
Chibi Heero: Yeah, I'm the brains behind the operation.  
  
Kurama: O_O It can talk?!  
  
Ceari: *hits Kurama over the head with a random mallet* Of course it can talk! I'm not stupid enough to hire a muse that has no vocal vocabulary!  
  
Kurama: *rubs head* Ow...  
  
Chibi Heero: *coughs and goes away*  
  
Kurama: *still rubbing head* I have no clue how I get involved with such people.  
  
Hiei: Hai...  
  
Ceari: Bakayaro! Both of you! *they glare at her* Eep! Uh... *chuckles nervously* Anyway, next chappie will get down to the nitty gritty. Stuff'll start happening that won't be very pretty... *is getting chased by Kurama and Hiei* They're gonna murder me!!! Hey, I can't write story if you murder! *they stop* Whew... Well, I'm gonna be gettin' my kleenexs... *sigh* Let's hope the Spirit Detective can do his job!  
  
Yusuke: *growl*  
  
Ceari: Okay, I'm going to leave before I have the entire show after my head... Ja ne, for now! Oh yeah, also, reviews are nice.  
  
Chibi Hiei with puppy eyes: Please...?  
  
Ceari: See?! You gotta review! Who can resist that face??  
  
The Chibi Hiei: I won't get food if you don't review...  
  
Ceari: Alright, stop making me look bad. Hey, he still gets food even if there aren't reviews. He's just trying to make me into a chibi-abuser. Does it all the time, cute little thing. But still, he's got the kyutest little face that you cannot resist! He'll use the pout of death if you don't...  
  
Hiei: That is an insult to me...  
  
*Hiei and Ceari start arguing*  
  
Kurama: Well... Sorry about them. This chapter-  
  
Ceari: CHAPPIE!  
  
Kurama: *blinku blinku* ...is over. Review, you kind souls, you. Bye! ^_^  
  
Ceari: AND IN YOUR REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT NITTY GRITTY!!  
  
Hiei: You're really stuck on that, aren't you?  
  
Ceari: SO?!  
  
Kurama: *eye twitches* 


	3. Messages From Around The World

Disclaimer: No owning Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Taking Over Me by Evanescence or Worlds Apart by Bruce Springsteen.  
  
Warning: OOC people. Yaoi. Language. Violence. Um...This chapter is slightly lemon. Not too much though. More of a lime. No emmense details.  
  
/song lyrics/  
  
****************************  
  
A week had gone by. No actualy demon attacks had taken place, part from the usual demon here and there. Nothing the group couldn't handle. They were all gathered at Genkai's temple, with regretful looks on their faces. Out of all of them, Kurama's face was the most regretful. Hiei was leaving, returning to New York.  
  
"I can't believe you're going back. We really could use you here," Yusuke complained. Hiei looked over at him.  
  
"Do you really think I want to go back there?!" he snarled.  
  
"Hey, I never said anything like that!"  
  
"Well, you should've just kept your mouth shut, you stupid, worthless human."  
  
"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YA!"  
  
"Stupid. Worthless. Human."  
  
Yusuke balled his hands into fists and began to go towards Hiei. Kuwabara stopped him though, grabbing his arm and throwing him back, restraining him against a wall.  
  
"Chill out Urameshi!"  
  
"Let me go Kuwabara!"  
  
"Yes, let him go, you big oaf," Hiei sneered. "Let the stupid human come and get what's coming to him."  
  
Kurama put an arm around Hiei's shoulders and pulled him extremely close, leaning his head down and resting in against Hiei's neck.  
  
"Ssh, there's no need for this at the moment," he whispered softly, wrapping his other hand around the fire demon's waist and rubbing his side calmly. Hiei almost purred.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama..." he muttered. Kurama smiled and sat down on the couch nearby. Hiei looked down at him, before sitting next to him and buring his face in the redhead's shoulder. He was trying not cry, or at least trying to hide it. Kurama's emerald eyes grew soft and he ran his hand across Hiei's back to comfort him. Holding the smaller youkai very close to his body, he looked up at Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, now is not the time for such behavior. Save it for the demons we must fight, alright?" he requested in his usual, calm voice. Hiei's grip on Kurama grew tighter as his body began to shake. Botan walked in the room and saw.  
  
"Is he crying?" she whispered to Kuwabara. He nodded.  
  
"I think so..." He released his grip on Yusuke, and the spirit detective's anger blew out the window when he realized that Hiei really was crying. He also saw Kurama lay his head on top of Hiei's and close his eyes, a few tears coming out as well.  
  
"They both are," he muttered. The other two looked over and saw this. Botan almost looked like she was going to cry as well. She covered her mouth with one hand, whispered 'I'm sorry....', and rushed out of the room. By this time, Yukina had already talked with her brother and went off before she began crying. Genkai had said little, but it was a goodbye, and went to make rooms for the team, who planned to stay there for a while. Koenma had been and gone, having some quick business to work on with his father.  
  
Kuwabara glanced from the two youkais holding one another to Yusuke.  
  
"You think we should just leave them alone?" Kuwabara asked quietly. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Perhaps they wanna be by themselves..." They both nodded and walked off, leaving Kurama and Hiei alone.  
  
"Kurama...." Hiei whispered slightly. Kurama pulled back, wiping his eyes, then Hiei's.  
  
"We both know this must be done. If it becomes possible, you must keep in contact with me as much as you can."  
  
"Same to you, fox." Hiei said quietly. Kurama leaned in and kissed him very passionately. Hiei slowly closed his crimson eyes and returned the kiss, leaning into Kurama slightly, one hand around the youko's waist, the other one resting lightly on his thigh, very close to his crotch. Kurama's hand went to the back of Hiei's neck and he held the smaller demon in place, extending the kiss deeper.  
  
Hiei pulled back slightly. After all, even demons need to breathe. He bent his head down and bit at the buttons of Kurama's shirt. His teeth, being as sharp as they were, easily made the fabic tear back, exposing Kurama's bare chest. Hiei smirked, liking the view, before going in and kissing his chest, occasionally nipping lightly. Kurama shivered in pleasure as the fire demon worked. Hiei went lower and lower, until he reached Kurama's stomach. He glanced down, then began kissing the redhead's stomach as he lowered his hands down and began to unbutton the pants that were under his chin. Kurama bit his lip, his back arching slightly. Finally, Hiei got the pants undone and pushed them down, going down even further to let Kurama know how skilled his mouth could be.  
  
Kurama moaned quietly, his eyes shutting tight as his head rolled back some in the pleasure he was getting from his lover. He could feel Hiei's warm, quick tongue against him. Finally, he grabbed the black hair and lifted Hiei's head until they became level. Hiei gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?"  
  
"Listen," he said quietly. Hiei listened intently and heard footsteps, getting closer.  
  
"Dammit." He pulled back as Kurama quickly buttoned his shirt and pants and sat upright. They both wiped their foreheads and tried to look as if nothing had happened. Hiei leaned on Kurama. "Just when it was getting good too."  
  
"I know...But would you rather get caught?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
A moment later, Botn came in, her eyes slightly red. She went over to the two youkai.  
  
"Hiei...It's time. You told me to come and tell you," she said quietly. Hiei nodded and stood slowly, Kurama standing as well.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment." Botan nodded and walked off. Hiei faced Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, I-" he was stopped when Kurama pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"You have to keep in touch somehow," the fox whispered, almost making Hiei melt in his boots.  
  
"I can try, fox, but this is slightly a war," he whispered back. "I don't know how well I'll be able to do so, but even if I can't I'll never forget you. I will be back some day, that I can promise."  
  
"He pushed some stray pieces of hair behind Kurama's ear, brushing his index finger lightly across his soft cheek. Kissing him swiftly, he looked into those green eyes, reached up an kissed him again, more passionate this time, ran a hand gently down his chest. Kurama nuzzled him slightly. Then, a moment later, Hiei stepped back and turned to leave before it got harder.  
  
"Wait," Kurama spoke. The fire demon stopped and turned again, quickly catching a perfect red rose. "Keep that with you. Never let it go. I'll always be with you."  
  
A few tears fell from Hiei's eyes and onto his hand, turning into two deep red/black gems. He tossed them at the redhead, who catched them gracefully.  
  
"Same to you with those, fox. All the tears in the world I'd shed will never be as special as those two. Never get them anywhere except next to you. I will be back, I promise you." He then tossed him a necklace from around his neck. It was a light blue gem attached to a gold chain. "That is very special to me. When this war is over, I'll be coming back here, to Tokyo, to get that back from you. I'd die before that was destroyed. You better take real good care of it, or i'll wring you neck."  
  
Kurama smiled, putting the necklace around his neck, and nodded. Hiei seemed to smile some himself.  
  
"Don't forget the necklace."  
  
"I won't. I'll come back for it when I'm done fighting. I swear it."  
  
He darted up, gave Kurama another sweet kiss, kissed his neck, and closed his hand around the two gems.  
  
"Ai shiteru, always." He then turned and darted off. Kurama stood there for a moment, before collapsing on the couch and holding his face, crying. Botan stepped in quietly, watching him for a moment, then went over and sat next to him, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"It's alright Kurama. Hiei'll be back, I know he will. He's a tough guy. He won't die." Kurama nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right..." he sighed, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Come on, you need sleep. Genkai has a bed fixed for you."  
  
She helped him stand and took his hand, making him follow her out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei had been bounding across towns all night, finally reaching his hotel room. The same as when he left it, except fot a piece of paper. Setting his stuff down, all except for the rose he was still clutching in his right hand, he walked over and picked up the note.  
  
'Hiei-  
  
When you return from your visit in Tokyo, call my cell phone at 527-6390. (AN: I don't believe that's a real number. I just put in some numbers. If you want, though, you can call it! Even if it is real, DO NOT ask for Ripper! I guarantee you he won't be answering.)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
-Ripper'  
  
Sighing, he picked up the phone, dialed the number, kept the conversation real short, and hung the phone up again. After all, he hated Ningen contraptions. They were too complicated. Still keeping the rose tight in his hand, ignoring the thorns, which were surprisingly not cutting him, he stretched out on the large, fluffy bed and fell asleep almost instantly. After all, a battle would begin soon, and he needed his rest.  
  
**About...let's say...seven months later...***  
  
(AN: I know...I sped time up real fast...Thing is, there are some parts I gotta get to and I dunno what to put in the seven month time span. Alright, I'll continue now. Back to the story!)  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword, dodging a large attack and countering, but barely slicing the large youkai. Ripper and a few others that had joined were a little ways away, also fighting their share of demons. He flipped back, landing gently on his knees, allowing the last of his demons to fall into two pieces, and smirked. He didn't even see it coming. Quickly, he checked in his pocket and sighed in relief, seeing the perfect red rose he had kept for seven whole months, sitting securely where he left it that morning.  
  
Standing again, he ran towards the others, as if to offer his services to them as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screamed once more, taking out five demons at once. Their high-pitched screams filled the air.  
  
Kurama darted past him, armed with his trusty rose whip, and lashed at a few others. It wasn't long before they were destroyed.  
  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara was doing his share as well. Also fighting were Yukina, who had frozen a great number of them, and Botan, who had some sort of energy whip herself, which she was very good with.  
  
Barely dodging a youkai's claws, Kurama fought furiously. He was always careful though, that the two necklaces he wore were never touched. Both had gold chains, one held a light blue gem, a gift from his lover, the other held a dark red gem, one which he would treasure for the rest of his existance.  
  
*  
  
The fighting was over. For the day, anyway. Botan was healing a wound Yusuke had gotten, and Kuwabara was checking on Yukina. Kurama sat down on a large rock and sighed, staring out at the sky. One hand played with the dark red gem lightly. After a moment, botan came over and sat beside him.  
  
"You heard from him lately?" she asked quietly. He shook his head.  
  
"No, but I'm sure he's just as busy as us right now."  
  
"I'm sure you're right."  
  
"Don't worry Kurama," Kuwabara added. "I'm sure Shorty is kicking the begezus out of some big huge monster right now!"  
  
"Begeezus?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!"  
  
"Now now boys..." Yukina chuckled, sitting near the rock Kurama and Botan were on. Kurama stood up after a moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked, getting serious.  
  
"I know Hieie doesn't really listen to the radio...but there's always that chance...I have to go do something."  
  
With nothing else said, the fox demon ran off towards the nearest phone, leaving the others behind, extremely puzzled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was back in his hotel room, listening to a radio station that Kurama made him hear once at his place. It was some request day or something....  
  
"And the next song being played is a request from a said Suuichi to one known as Hiei," the radio announcer stated. Hiei blinked and shot up in the bed, staring at the radio. "The message is 'It's been a while Hiei-kun, I hope you're doing alright. If this doesn't reach you, at least a tried. Ai shiteru.' And now, here's the song!"  
  
Hiei listened intently.  
  
/You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me/  
  
Hiei blinked quietly, still staring at the radio, even though it had switched to a different song.  
  
"Kurama...." he muttered, pulling out the red rose that was still in his pocket. Catching the number of the station, he jotted it down, thought up a song good for the occasion and he knew that Kurama liked and a message to go along with it, and headed for his phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama had borrowed his mother's car... Only because he needed to go to the store, since she couldn't at the moment, and didn't want to walk. He was, once again, listening to his radio station, wondering if Hiei had heard his message.  
  
After a few minutes, one of his favorite songs came on the air, and he couldn't help but sing along with it.  
  
/I hold you in my arms  
  
Yeah that's where it starts  
  
I seek faith in your kiss  
  
And comfort in your heart  
  
I taste the seed upon your lips  
  
Lay my tongue upon your scars  
  
But when I look into your eyes  
  
We stand worlds apart  
  
Where the distant oceans sing  
  
And rise to the plain  
  
In this dry and troubled country  
  
Your beauty remains  
  
Down from the moutain roads  
  
Where the highway rolls to dark  
  
'Neath Allah's blessed rain  
  
We remain worlds apart  
  
Sometimes the trut just ain't enough  
  
Or it's too much in times like this  
  
Let's throw the truth away  
  
We'll find it in this kiss  
  
In your skin upon my skin  
  
In the beating of our hearts  
  
May the living let us in  
  
Before the dead tear us apart  
  
We'll let blood build a bridge  
  
Over mountains draped in stars  
  
I'll meet you in the ridge  
  
Between these worlds apart  
  
We've got this moment now to live  
  
Then it's all just dust and dark  
  
Let love give what it gives  
  
Lets let love give what it gives/  
  
Kurama smiled as the song faded off. Then the radio announcer began to talk.  
  
"That, folks, was Worlds Apart by none other than Bruce Springsteen. It's also a part of our request song week. This song was requested by Hiei, to Suuichi. And here's the message: 'I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch, koi.You understand how busy it's been lately. I've thought of you every day since we parted seven months ago, and I still have the beautiful red rose you had given me. Hang in there, I will return to Tokyo soon, I swear it. Ai shiteru.' Wow, we have ourselves a love story..."  
  
He continued talking, but Kurama had drowned it out. That was from Hiei... His Hiei.  
  
Not being a smart fox demon, he stared at the radio, not the road. There was a loud honk from a huge semi-truck. Kurama jerked his head up, grabbed the wheel and swerved. He spun for a time, then slammed into a large tree. Not long thereafter, the semi that had been honking turned suddenly, tipped, and fell right on top of the car. Glass and metal shattered. Cars stopped abruptly for miles.  
  
Kurama sat there under the weight of the large truck, stunned. His Hiei had spoken to him. Had heard his message. A little bit of blood trickled down his face, and he finally fell foreward.  
  
"Ai shiteru, Hiei-kun..." he whispered, clutching the dark red gem tightly, and falling into unconsiousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ceari: I said things were getting down to the nitty gritty!!  
  
Kurama: -_- Another cliffhanger....?!  
  
Hiei: *major pout* NOT COOL! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BELOVED FOX!!  
  
Ceari: Hey hey hey, don't jump on my case, fire demon. Sheesh!  
  
Hiei: *growl* Well what's gonna happen to him?!  
  
Ceari: I can't tell you that! Duh!  
  
Kurama: I hate cliffhangers.  
  
Ceari: Yeah, they suck, but they keep the story interesting. Readers, please don't hate me!! Review and I'll try to upload chapter 4 asap!!  
  
Hiei: Please review! I MUST know what happens to my koi!  
  
Ceari: You heard the youkai. Clicky clicky the litle button! Ja bye bye!!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: Ja ne. 


	4. Heated Conflicts

Disclaimer Man: She does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We swear of it!!  
  
Warning: Language.  
  
*************************************  
  
"En Satsu Koko Ryu Ha!" Hiei shouted, extending his right arm. The bandages wrapped around it burned off, and a black fire dragon rose from the place. It grew to a large size, made a sound that was sure to be a roar, and charged toward the group of demons. Only after that did he notice Ripper also in the dragon's path.  
  
"RIPPER! MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE IT GETS SCORCHED!!" he screamed loudly. Ripper shot his head in Hiei's direction, saw the huge dragon, and swiftly leaped out of the way. The dragon rose high in the air and then dove down on the enemy. There was a tremendous explosion, high pitched screams sounded in the air, and the demons disentegrated.  
  
When the smoke cleared, there was nothing in the place except a crater. The dragon decreased in size greatly, spun around, circled Hiei, and stopped, disappearing completely. Where the bandages once were, a black dragon tatoo appearing, circling around his forearm. There was a little bit of smoke rising from the arm, and the small fire youko fell to his knees, exhaused. His Jagan, which had been glowing brightly, begun to fade back to normal.  
  
He fell foreward again, catching himself with his hands. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He couldn't tell... Closing his Jagan, he begun scanning Tokyo, searching for the problem. his gaze fell upon one of his targets, Yukina. Her eyes, as crimson as his, were bright with happiness. She was in a garden, laughing as Kuwabara tried to make friends with the blue birds. Her blue hair was down, which was extremely rare.  
  
"Baka..." he muttered, watching Kuwabara.  
  
With Yukina safe, he begun searching again. This time, for Kurama. If he got a safe image of the beautiful redhead, he would dismiss it as just nerves. He continued searching and searching, and yet, he could not find his love. He looked everywhere, but couldnt see Kurama. His hand balled into a fist and he punched the dirt under him.  
  
"Shimatta!" he shouted, growling. Ripper walked over and knelt down beside him, clutching a bleeding wound on his left side.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing the youkai's distress.  
  
"I can't find Kurama..." he muttered. "I can't find my fox..."  
  
Ripper's face turned from worry to confusion. He had heard that name come from Hiei's mouth a few times before, once even during the fire youkai's sleep. Looking down, he saw Hiei clutching the red rose he had carried with him for almost seven months. Maybe this...Kurama had something to do with this litte rose. The other fire demon was broken from his train of thought when Hiei stood up suddenly.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm calling Shiori."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Urameshi! Get them off!" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke put a hand in his side and raised an eyebrow, seeing the carrot top getting covered in birds.  
  
"Oh Kazuma," Yukina giggled. "They're only blue jays. They won't hurt you."  
  
"You're so dense Kuwabara," Yusuke sighed. A moment later, Atsuko stepped outside.  
  
"Yusuke, that girl Botan is here to see you! She has the cutest little toddler with her!" she said happily. Yusuke surpressed a laugh.  
  
"Alright mom, send them out here," he giggled slightly. She nodded and disappeared into the house again. A moment later, Botan and Koenma came out.  
  
"Hello Yukina, Kuwabara," Botan greeted, seemingly sad. They both waved, the birds leaving Kuwabara alone.  
  
"Hey, you cute little toddler!" Yusuke joked, bending down and pinching the young ruler's cheek. Koenma's eye twitched and he pulled out a large object, smashing it over his head.  
  
"Shut up Yusuke. Get serious." he dusted off his small kimono and put his hands behind his back in a formal fashion. "We have a problem..."  
  
"If I had a dollar for for every time you said that,m I'd be rich," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. Yukina sighed.  
  
"So what is it this time? Another scary demon coming to destroy the Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, walking around the garden. Koenma held back an annoyed growl.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi, the more you use sarcasm, the more I want to lock you in a vault with my father!" he all but yelled. Yusuke blinked and fell quiet. "Truth be told, our problem is much worse than that. One of our team members is down..."  
  
They all froze and stared at Koenma, fearing the worst. Yusuke's face drained of all color.  
  
"You mean...d-dead?" he asked quietly. Koenma sighed and stared at the ground.  
  
"Fortunately, not dead, but seriously injured. He's under medical attention as we speak."  
  
"Who is it?" Yukin asked, worry very clear in her voice. "Is Hiei..."  
  
"No, no, it's not Hiei. Last time I checked, he was perfectly fine. It's Kurama... He's the one..."  
  
"What happened to him?!" Yusuke automatically demanded of the 700-year-old toddler. "You better tell me Koenma!"  
  
"He was in a car crash. Rule of the Ningenkai, when it's car versus tree, tree always wins." Yusuke bit his lip.  
  
"Where is he?" Kiwabara asked silently.  
  
"Lord Koenma, would they permit us to see him?" Botan almost muttered. Koenma nodded.  
  
"I believe so." He yanked he hat a few times, eventually became his teenage form. He pulled out the pacifier, therefore freeing his mouth, and pocketed it. "Come. This way."  
  
They all nodded and followed Koenma practically across town until they came upon the large hospital. Entering, Koenma strided up to the reception des. The woman looked him up and down and smiled, raising an eyebrow in intrest.  
  
"Hey there, hot stuff. What can I do for ya?" she asked, winking. Koenma sweatdropped.  
  
"Um...I would like the room number for Suuichi Minamino...please," he requested, taking a step back. This woman made him sorta uneasy. She turned to her computer, opened a file, typed some things, and looked back up at him.  
  
"'Kay sweetcakes, it says here that our only Minamino is in room 347. Poor kid's all banged up. Car crash, people say."  
  
"Are we allowed to see him?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead." Koenma turned and headed off. "See ya around, hun! Call me?!"  
  
Koenma froze, sweatdropped again, and began to hurry off. The others ran after him. Botan glared at the hormonal girl, as if to say 'Back off, he's mine', and hurried along with the others. Deciding steps would be too time- consuming, they boarded the elevator.  
  
"Kurama...I do hope he's alright..." Yukina muttered. Kuwabara silently placed an arm around her shoulders in reassurance, comfort. The others remained silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Cheesy elevator music played on the intercom overhead. Yusuke leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. After a moment, the elevator stopped on the third floor and opened with a ding. They exited as quick as they entered and searched until finding room 347.  
  
"Let me enter alone first. If Kurama is awake, we wouldn't want to shock him," Koenma explained. Yusuke opened his mouth to argue, but realized he'd only be waisting his breath by doing so. When Koenma was sure that no one else had anything to say, he quietly entered the room.  
  
Kurama was laying in a hospital bed, unconsious, all banged up, strapped to various machines. There were many wounds, all bandaged somehow. His breathing was shallow, yet steady, and a normal pulse was kept. The ruler quietly sat down in a chair and watched the injured kitsune.  
  
"Kurama...why did this have to happen to you? What the hell were you doing driving a car, anyway?! You just have to leave all this to me, don't you...I'm the one that's going to have to inform Hiei of this accident. I better made sure to stay away from him. I don't feel like facing his kokuryhua any time soon. That's not on the top of my things-to-do list, you know. I don't feel like dying either..." A tear escaped one of his eyes. "I'm worried about you, Kurama. I don't know this outcome, and I usually do...It scares me..."  
  
"D-don't worry...so much...a-about Hiei..." It was faint, but Kurama's voice found Koenma's ears. He looked up and saw emerald eyes looking over at him.  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm consious," Kurama dsmiled weakly. "In extreme pain, though..."  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I was going to the store for my kassan...They played a song on the radio that Hiei had dedicated to me...I took my eyes off the road and crashed into a tree..."  
  
"Baka," Koenma muttered.  
  
"I know. It was foolish of me. Gomen nasai."  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke came barging in, followed by Kuwabara, Yukina, and lastly, Botan. Koenma glared.  
  
"Sorry Koenma. Couldn't wait," Yusuke muttered. He rushed over to Kurama's bed. "Hey, you're awake. How are ya feeling, buddy?"  
  
"Alright, I guess. I'm alive, at least."  
  
"Good thing to. I'm afraid of what short might do if you died on us. I was worried about you too, don't get me wrong..." Kuwabara grinned. "It's great to see you alive and kicking, Kurama."  
  
"Indeed," Kuramam nodded. "Has anyone...heard from Hiei lately?"  
  
"No," Yusuke answered. "But you know him. He's not the social type. He's probably just fine."  
  
"I doubt my brother even bothers to use the phones in the Ningenkai," Yukina whispered. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"You're right," he agreed. "Probably not."  
  
*  
  
"Pick up..." Hiei growled, clenching the reciever tightly, listening to the constant ring coming from the other end. Finally, he heard the voice of Kurama's mother.  
  
"Hello?" she asked quietly. Hiei blinked. Something in her voice sounded worried, scared.  
  
"Um, is K-Suuichi in?" he asked, stopping himself from using his real name.  
  
"Who is this?" she inquired. He found this slightly strange, but didn't want complicated matters.  
  
"It's his friend, Hiei. I'm not sure if you remember me..."  
  
"Oh yes. You're the small boy that always dresses in black."  
  
"Um...yeah..." His eye twitched at the description she had given.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
"Tell me...what?"  
  
"Suuichi's been hospitalized."  
  
Hiei blinked, his mouth hanging open in shock. Kurama was in a hospital?? It seemed that his bad feeling wasn't nerves.  
  
"Are you there?" Shiori asked, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Um, yeah. I...have to go. Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He slammed the phone down and fell backwards onto his bed. Ripper raised an eyebrow, sitting quietly on the other side of the room. The small fire demon pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his chin upon his knees and staring at the wall. A tear was shed, turning into a round, dark gem. Ripper blinked, looking at him.  
  
"Hiei? Dosh da?" he asked silently.  
  
"I have to back to Tokyo..."  
  
"You can't! You're needed here Hiei!"  
  
"Well, I'm needed there too!" he screamed.  
  
"And why is that, huh?"  
  
"It's Kurama! I need to-"  
  
"No way! I can't believe you're getting personal feelings involved in this! There is a war going on, the entire existance of the world is at stake, and you're letting this Kurama get in the way! That's a a sign of weakness that will destroy you!!"  
  
"Fuck that! KURAMA IS NOT A WEAKNESS! KURAMA IS EVERYTHING TO ME!"  
  
"This world could be destroyed Hiei!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THIS WORLD! HUMANS ARE A PATHETIC RACE AND DESERVE TO DIE ANYWAY! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MY FOX!" he snarled, eyes glowing slightly. Ripper stood up, went over, and with lack of something better to do, punched Hiei across the face, throwing his head sideways.  
  
"Come to your senses! I know enough from hearing you talk that Kurama wouldn't want you to abandon your place like this! There are others in Tokyo that can take care of things. You do not have to go there."  
  
"What do you think you know about Kurama?!"  
  
Hiei snarled and tackled the larger fire demon, pinning him to the ground. Ripper blinked, having almost forgotten how strong he was. Bright crimson eyes were glaring down menacingly at him.  
  
"You're a tough fire demon yourself, I believe you'll do just fine without me. Kurama's injured. He needs me and I must go to him. I don't give a damn about your thoughts on the matter. Without him...I'm nothing...So I'm going, and you can't stop me."  
  
He stood up, kicking Ripper in the chest when he tried to grab him, snatched his things, and lept out the window. Ripper pushed himself up and walked over to the window, sighing in frustration.  
  
"So Kurama is a guy. That certainly is interesting...He will regret it though. He has no idea what personal feelings are going to cause. He'll see what I mean, in time."  
  
Shutting the window, he turned and left the pane, knowning that persuing him would be useless.  
  
*  
  
Consiousness finally took him. Sitting up, pain rushed through his body, forcing him to wince terribly and stop moving momentarily. Raven black hair fell around his face as he lowered his head slightly. One thing was for sure though. Karasu was alive.  
  
"That damn fire demon..." he muttered to himself angrily, remembering as he faced the deadly fire dragon he was almost killed by. It was extremely surprising that he DID survive. He finally stood, smirking.  
  
"Alive and prepared to finish what I started. Dear Kurama...I will make you mine. If you refuse, your reward shall be eternal darkness in death. I will get what I want, either way, in the end."  
  
Taking his time and spirit energy, he healed his burned flesh, searched for Kurama's ki, and lept off quickly.  
  
*  
  
Night had fallen upon Tokyo, and a nurse was doing nighttime rounds. Enmtering Suuichi Minimino's room, she fgroze and almost screamed. Crouched on the windowsill was a small, shadowy figure.  
  
"Ssh, it's alright," Kurama whispered weakly to her. "I know him. No harm will be done. Go ahead with your rounds and don't you dare speak a word of this. To anyone."  
  
She nodded, sensing his seriousness, turned, and bustled out quickly. When the door was shut behind her, the window slid open quietly, the figure jumped in, and shut it behind him.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama smiled. The youkai rushed over to the bed, leaned over him, and kissed him passionately. Kurama happily returned the kiss, feeling the soft lips that he hadn't felt for so long against his. Pulling away, Hiei gently brushed red lock out of emerald eyes.  
  
"Kurama...What happened to you?" he whispered, running his hand through the redhead's hair continuously, sitting on the bed next to him. Kurama chuckled quietly.  
  
"It's foolish. I was driving to the store so kassan wouldn't have to, she has been having such a difficult time at work lately, and the song you had dedicated to me played on the radio. I got distracted, and looking back up at the road, a semi truck was about to slam into me, so I swerved out of the way and smashed into a tree," he explained. "I was not thinking..."  
  
"You...you got hurt because of me?" he asked softly, and stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry Kurama. It's my fault."  
  
Kurama pushed himself into a sitting position momentarily, pulled Hiei towards him, layed back down on, pulling him on top of him, kissing him lightly.  
  
"Don't go blaming yourself, my love..." he whispered sensually. "You don't have to."  
  
"But-"  
  
Kurama stopped him, placing a finger over his mouth. Then, he nuzzled him and began kissing his neck, moving the white scarf. Hiei purred slightly and kissed the finger on his lips. Kurama smiled, wrapping his arms around Hiei's waist and rubbning his nose against his cheek.  
  
"Do not blame yourself," he told the fire demon, then put his head back upon the pillow. Hiei gazed down lovingly at his fox, then leaned down and allowed their lips to make contact yet again. Kurama traced a finger down Hiei's spine, making him shiver slightly and deepen the kiss.  
  
"Hello to you too," Kurama siad breathlessly, breaking the kiss. Hiei growled, making Kurama chuckle, and began to kiss his soft neck, nipping at his shoulder once or twice with his fangs. Kurama slid his hand through Hiei's hair, before the small demon went and began kissing his stomach.  
  
A moment later, this stopped and Hiei curled up on the hospital bed next to HIS fox, nuzzling him sweetly. Kurama smiled, wrapping one arm around his waist, kissing his forehead where the Jagan was located, and closing his eyes.  
  
"It is so good to see you Hiei..." he muttered.  
  
"Hai," Hiei agreed. "I was so worried about you. Even with my Jagan, I could not find you."  
  
"So that's why you left New York?"  
  
"Exactly. I'd rather be with you than killing ugly things from the Makai."  
  
Kurama laughed, and the next few minutes were spent in sweet silence. Neither of them had to say a word to each other. There really was nothing to tell that the other one didn't already know. Then, Hiei sat straight up, alert, looking out the window. Kurama blinked, puzzled.  
  
"Hiei? What is it?" he asked, usuing his elbows as supports. Hiei didn't move, still staring out.  
  
"That ki...Can't you feel it?" he whispered. Kurama looked over at the window as well and searched around.  
  
"Yeah...It feels like-"  
  
Not a moment later, Karasu burst through the window. Glass shattered loudly, speareding around the room. The other two sheilded their eyes, then looked at who stood before them.  
  
"K-karasue..." Kurama studdered. Karasu smirked.  
  
"Well well, what has the beautiful Youko Kurama gotten himself into now...hmmmmm?" he asked arrogantly. Hiei's eyes slanted as he snarled angrily. "And you, my dear little fire demon, have made me extremely unhappy."  
  
Karasu made a hand movement, causing Hiei to react. He quickly, but carefully, picked up Kurama and lept to the other side of the room. Moments later, the bed they were both on exploded. Kurama hid his face in the crook of Hiei's neck.  
  
"It's alright love. I'll take care of him," he reassured him, whispering quietly.  
  
"This will be interesting..." Karasu chuckled. "Most certainly..."  
  
He conjured up some Mad Bombs to get to Kurama. They made contact and exploded, sending Hiei crashing painfully into the door. He slid to the ground, tried to get back up, and yet couldn't succeed.  
  
"Kurama..." he muttered, pissed at himself for letting the bombs touch him. Karasu smirked and walked over to Kurama.  
  
"Well now, it seems that I'm at advantage in this situation, hmm?" he asked humorously. Kurama pulled a rose out and held it before him.  
  
"Stay away," he warned. "Or..."  
  
"Or what? You're way too weak to use your weapons. Too injured to fight. Your lover is down. There's nothing for you to do," he sneered. Kurama continued to hoold the rose, even though he knew it to be the truth. Karasu knelt down in front of his prey and caressed his cheek.  
  
"My dear fox, you are mine. Refuse and you will die."  
  
"I'll never go with you. You can't make me. I'll never be yours," Kurama snapped. Karasu growled angrily.  
  
"Fine then. I keep my word." He stood up, grabbed Kurama by the throat, and lifted him off the floor. Then, he kissed him lightly on the lips and threw him hard out the window. Smirking, he disappeared.  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei screamed painfully. Pushing himself foreward, he darted over to the window, falling again from his injuries, hitting his head on the windowsill. Ignoring the searing pain shooting through him, he pulled himself up enough to see out the window. Looking down, he saw Kurama lying on the ground. He wasn't moving...  
  
"Shimatta..." he said, his voice breaking. Treas fells, clanging to the floor as gems. The door, which had been banged shut, was repeatedly being knocked on. The voice sounded like Koenma. Hiei didn't care. He was focused on the incident. He wasn't moving...  
  
"KURAMA!!" he screamed again before slipping, falling onto the floor, unconsious.  
  
The door finally swung open and teenage Koenma burst in.  
  
"Hiei!" he gasped, running over to the fallen youkai. He was breathing, just knocked out. His head shot to the bed. There...wasn't a bed. There was nothing left.  
  
"Where's Kurama?!" Botan asked, running into the room.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What about the window?" she suggested, seeing the glass shattered. She ran over and leaned out, froze, eyes wide.  
  
"Oh my god. Koenma, sir...I found him..."  
  
Koenma stood up slowly, holding Hiei, and looked out. He said no more than three words.  
  
"Get him, quickly." His voice seemed worried and scared. Botan held out an arm, her oar appeared in that hand, she sat on it and darted out the window.  
  
By the time Koenma turned around, there was a crowd at the door. Whatever happened must have made a lot of noise.  
  
"There's nothing to see here!" he shouted quickly. "Go back to your duties, everything is taken care of!"  
  
It took a long while, but he finally got everyone to leave. As soon as the last person walked off, Koenma disappeared, heading back to the Spirit World with Hiei, where he knew Botan would take Kurama.  
  
Things had happened in that hospital room, that's for sure. Koenma was extremely fuzzy on details. He had to find out.  
  
*  
  
Sitting up proved to be a bad idea. Pain seared through his body almost immediately. No matter where he looked, all he found was darkness. No objects, no nothing. He was in a endless void. Pushing red hair from emerald eyes, he continued to glance around for sign of...well, anything really.  
  
"What's going on?" Kurama muttered.  
  
"Take a guess." A figure shimmered into view in front of him. Kurama growled.  
  
"Karasu, where have you taken me? What have you done to Hiei?"  
  
"I took you nowhere. I just tossed you out a window. As for Hiei, you saw everything I did to him. I left afterwards."  
  
"If you didn't take me anywhere, then explain this."  
  
"This isn't real. I'm not real...at least not at the moment. All of this is in your head, that os which will become your grave. Enjoy death, foolish fox. You should've given up and came with me. This choice was yours."  
  
The image of Karasu disappeared, and he was left alone again. Then, pain begun shooting through him like lightning. He screamed.  
  
*  
  
A scream echoed all throughout Koenma's office. Glancing over, he saw it originate from Kurama. His brow wrinkled in frustration and worry. He had done that four times now...but why? That's what puzzled the small one. On the other side of the room was Hiei, who was still unconsious. Botan charged in the room.  
  
"Koenma sir, what are the screams? The staff is getting real worried," she asked.  
  
"I'm worried too. It's him." He pointed over to Kurama, who screamed again. She gasped, bit her lip, hands flying up to her mouth.  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
"I wish I knew..." he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei bolted upright.  
  
"Kurama! Don't leave me!!" he screamed, face drenched in cold sweat. His crimson eyes darted around, he was panting heavily. Botan ran over to him.  
  
"Hiei, it was just a nightmare. Don't move around too much, your wounds will open up again," she tried to soothe. Hiei jerked from her grip and lept off the bed.  
  
"Hiei, get back in that bed. You're in no condition," Koenma demanded. Hiei ignored him, going over to Kurama, who screamed again. His eyes widened and he leaned over him.  
  
"Kurama..." he whispered.  
  
"We're taking care of him," Botan explained. "You need to lie back down."  
  
"You foolish girl, and you're supposed to be the messenger of death," he sneered.  
  
"Huh?" she blinked.  
  
"Can't either of you tell?" he yelled. "He's dying, dammit!"  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"It shouldn't matter HOW, Koenma. do something about it!! He dies and I'll destroy this entire building! You hear me?!"  
  
"You heard him Botan," Koenma muttered. "You know what to do."  
  
"Yes sir." She turned and exited the room. Hiei looked over at the toddler.  
  
"What's she doing??  
  
"Saving Kurama as you requested."  
  
"No, I didn't request, I demanded. There's a difference."  
  
"One of your wounds is bleeding again. I suggest you lie down and focus on your health. We will take care of Kurama, you need not worry. Now, while Botan does her thing, I same business to attend to. I would appprectiate it if you would cooperate."  
  
Hiei looked uneasily at Kurama, who had screamed once again.  
  
"Fine, but I'm not leaving him."  
  
He hopped on the bed containing the fox, curled up beside him, and placed his head on the bandaged chest. He was asleep almost instantly. Koenma sighed and begun skimming through papers scattered in fron of him.  
  
*  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. Kurama had bit his lip so hard it was almost bleeding. The lightning feeling wouldn't stop flowing through his body. He felt on fire. Was this what Karasu meant? Was he going to die in here?  
  
He wanted the pain to end. All of it. Giving in seemed to be a much easier option than trying to fight it.  
  
"No!" he shouted outloud, purposly interrupting his train of thought. "I won't give in. That's what Karasu wants. I must get through this. I have to see Hiei agin..."  
  
Another electric surge. This one stronger than the others. He screamed louder, not able to keep the sound down. His vision wasn't as good, even in this void.  
  
When he tried to stand, it felt like someone dropped a large, heavy object on him. He immediately fell to the ground, his arms giving out on him.  
  
"Hiei..." he muttered quietly, painfully. "Hiei, I need you...Wheer are you Hiei...please...I need you..."  
  
Another scream, more pain. When would it all end?  
  
*  
  
Yusuke sat on the roof of the school, staring up at the clouds. He was considering visiting Kurama when school finally let out.  
  
"Which should be in about five minutes..." he muttered, glancing at his watch.  
  
Those five minutes passed by quickly and the bell rang. He stood up, yawned, and stretched. The door opened and Kayko walked out.  
  
"What the?!" he yelled.  
  
"I figured I'd find you here. You skipped the second half of school again Yusuke!" she scolded.  
  
"I was sleepy," Yusuke shrugged. "Besides, I'm worn out from so much fighting. Which brings me to my next question: Why are you here?!"  
  
"I was worried about you..." she muttered. "I overheard some of the ogres say something about people getting hurt and I just had to see if you..."  
  
"Kayko...." He walked over and pulled her into a hug, leaning his head on her shoulder. "You should've stayed there. You know I can't bear thinking about you being in danger."  
  
"But if the human world, MY world, isn't safe, then where is?"  
  
"I'm admitting it. This world isn't safe. You might not like the idea, but you should go back to the spirit world. Under Koenma's supervision, you can't be touched. I like knowing you're there because I know that you are safe. I don't have to worry about you..."  
  
Kayko closed her eyes and returned the hug, kissing Yusuke on the cheek lightly.  
  
"Ahem," Koenma cleared his throat, getting their attention. Yusuke jumped and spun around.  
  
"K-koenma?!" he shouted.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"Don't do that! I was having an important discussion with Kayko!"  
  
"Well, this is extrememly important, plus I came to fetch her." The small form floating in from of the detective reached inside his kimono and pulled out a videotape, handing it to him. "Go and watch this."  
  
"I was going to go visit Kurama," he grumbled, snatching the tape.  
  
"No. Go straight home and watch this. It'll explain."  
  
"This on better not have a stupid intro like the one we got about Yukina."  
  
"Just watch it and don't complain. Gather everyone else at Genkai's temple. All of you need to see it."  
  
"Should I contact Hiei?"  
  
"There is no need. The video will explain, as I siad. Come Kayko, we must get back."  
  
Kayko sighed, nodded, and walked over to Koenma. They disappeared, leaving Yusuke alone with the tape. He muttered to himslef, stuck the tape in his pocket, and went to get everyone together at the temple.  
  
*  
  
"What's the deal? We should be out kicking bad guy ass!" Kuwabara protested.  
  
"Kazuma, please calm down. If Koenma-sama delivered this in person, it must be important," Yukina pointed out quietly. Kuwabara calmed down slowly.  
  
"Well, let's see what it's about," Genkai sighed. Yusuke nodded and popped the video tape in a vcr. Nothing for a moment, then cheesy, triumphant music.  
  
"Oh lord, not again... Yusuke rolled his eyes, plopping down in a chair near the television. The words 'Koenma Productions' scrolled across the screen in large, fancy letters.  
  
"He's really...creative..." Yukina blinked.  
  
"Creative isn't the word," Genkai muttered. "More along the lines of large- of-head."  
  
The words were replaced by a blue ogre, looking insanely like George, appearing in a golden circle. He did what seemed to be a roar, or at least his version of one, then Koenma appeared. He faced them, looking serious. A scream was heard in the background, which made his sweatdrop.  
  
"Um...ignore that. First off, this is not a missoin, for you are already on one. Second, to others, this tape will seem like Buffy the Vampire Slayer," he explained.  
  
"Buffy?" Kuwabara sniggered.  
  
"Shut up," Yusuke whispered.  
  
"That may seem obsurd, but I was out of ideas," the toddler shrugged. "Now, this is extremely important. There was an attack to Kurama's room. It was Karasu. Hard to believe, but true. He attacked and injured both Kurama and Hiei, who had come back to him."  
  
"Brother?!" Yukina gasped.  
  
"Hiei seems alright, but Kurama is at a critical. They are both here with Botan and I. We're doing what we can. Continue your mission, I'll contact you again later. Ta ta!"  
  
The tape stopped and ejected. The others sat there, taking in what they had heard.  
  
"Kurama...brother..." Yukina whispered. She sounded scared. Kuwabara pulled her into a hug.  
  
"We haven't the time," Genkai sighed. "We have the human race to protect."  
  
"She's right..." Yusuke spoke. "Let's go kick some demon ass!"  
  
*  
  
Hiei opened his eyes slowly, feeling Kurama's skin against his cheek. Then, he noticed something. Som,ething bad. He bolted upright.  
  
"Kurama!" he yelle. Koenma looked over.  
  
"Hiei, what's wrong?" hje inquired.  
  
"I-it's Kurama. He's..."  
  
*  
  
Ceari: Mwahahahaha. A cliffhanger like no other!  
  
Hiei: *growls and pounces on her* HOW COULD YOU STOP?!  
  
Ceari: AHH!  
  
Kurama: Well...she's living up to her name...I guess... *blinku*  
  
Ceari: And that's all...from the...Princess of Kurama Torture! *wrestles to get Hiei off her* Ja-bye-bye! 


End file.
